


A Future of Anti-Fairies

by CosmoFan47



Category: Fairly OddParents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoFan47/pseuds/CosmoFan47
Summary: When an adult version of Poof arrives from the future, Timmy knows something is wrong. When Timmy's parents follow him through time, Timmy knows something is very wrong. But when his nightmares become reality, that's when Timmy knows he's in for the biggest adventure of his life!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: A Terrible Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first FOP FanFiction story, A Future of Anti-Fairies! This first part takes place in a time when there were no humans, only Fairies. Earth was just about to be brought into existence, and we meet a new character (or so we think). Hope you like it!

Prologue: A Terrible Past

Diamond, Queen of the Fairies, floated above the doomed Fairy World. Ripped apart by battles, the world Diamond had created and ruled was dying. She had seen the future, and knew what she had to do.

Diamond no longer had her crystal amulet, the source of her greatest power, but then, neither did the enemy. By the grace of good luck, Diamond still had her other powers, the ones she was born with. Diamond willed all of her magic powers to turn the dividing Fairy World into two different worlds: one for the remaining Fairies, another for the creatures that the Fairies would soon care for.

Diamond did not know where her rogue magical creation had gone, but she knew something much more important. Diamond knew that the universe would not know peace, until a Fairy was born saying his name. This Fairy would lead a warrior from another time, and together they would save all the worlds.

In the meantime, Diamond thought, I think I know where to wait.


	2. Chapter 1: Timmy's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what was that all about? We don't know quite yet (and I'm not giving it away). Anyway, let's fast forward a few millennia.

Chapter 1: Timmy's Nightmare

"You're surrounded, Timothy Turner."

Where had that voice come from?

Timmy looked around, and all he saw was darkness. Then, in the palm of his hand, Timmy noticed a small beam of light. Could it be, Timmy thought, that the gem he had found was more than just a stone?

Timmy thrust his hand out, and the white diamond he held burst with light, enough to fill the room.

But before Timmy could see where he was, a dark hand, holding a black diamond, appeared, and the room grew dark again.

No! Timmy thought.

But wait! The room wasn't entirely dark. There was still a beam of light shining on one area of the room, where all of Timmy's loved ones were tied up, ready to be dropped into a pot of boiling lava.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

"Timmy, what's wrong?"

Timmy stopped screaming. He was in his bed, and his mother was shaking him. Timmy glanced at the clock: it was time to get ready for school.

Timmy's mom looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Did you have a bad dream, sweetie?" she asked.

Timmy gulped, nodding. Yes, that was it. It was just a dream. Timmy glanced at his goldfish, and was relieved to see them still sleeping.

But, if it wasn't a dream… Timmy thought.

"Better get ready, honey," Timmy's mom was saying. "Don't want to be late for school!"

"I'll be right there, Mom," Timmy croaked out. As if Mr. Crocker ever teaches me anything, Timmy added mentality. All he ever does is accuse me of having Fairy Godparents.

Timmy's mom frowned. "Is something wrong, dear?" she asked again.

Timmy forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong, Mom," he said as lightly as possible.

Timmy's mom looked doubtful, but still she nodded. "Well, all right, Timmy," she replied. "I'll see you at breakfast." Timmy's mom walked toward the door, but just as she was about to leave, she turned to look at Timmy. "If anything is bothering you, son," Timmy's mom said slowly. "Please feel free to talk about it." She gave her son a reassuring smile, then left, closing the door behind her.

Timmy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. That was close, he thought. For a second, Timmy had a strange feeling that his mom knew about Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof! But that was impossible, right?

Just yesterday, Timmy would have believed that. But he was beginning to feel differently. Why, though? What had happened between yesterday and this morning that could have changed Timmy's mind?

The dream, Timmy realized. That's what happened.

Suddenly, a part of the dream flashed through Timmy's mind. It was the scene where all of Timmy's loved ones were about to be dropped into a pot of lava. There was something Timmy noticed now that he hadn't when he was asleep.

Timmy's parents were tied up right next to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

Just as Timmy remembered that strange dream, he noticed a purple shadow on the wall next to him. The weird thing was, it didn't look at all like Timmy's shadow.

The strange purple shadow then rippled and vanished into the wall.


	3. Chapter 2: Mom's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many new questions! How did Timmy find that white diamond? Who's hand was it that had the black diamond? Does Timmy's mom suspect that her son has Fairies? And what was the deal with that purple shadow? Well, let's see if we can find any answers.

Chapter 2: Mom's Nightmare

Timmy's mom leaned against the bedroom door, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. That was close, she thought. I almost asked Timmy if he knew anything about that dream I had last night. He'd think I was crazy!

Still, Timmy's mom couldn't shake the idea that her son might know something. After all, Timmy seemed like he was hiding something too. But that was impossible, right?

No, Timmy's mom thought. It must be that dream. It totally freaked me out! Especially when…

Timmy's mom shook her head. There was no way that dream could be true! Besides, she had breakfast to make!

"Morning, honey," Timmy's dad said cheerfully as Timmy's mom walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cold cereal," Timmy's mom replied. She slumped into her seat. "I don't have the energy for anything else."

"What's wrong, honey?" Timmy's dad asked. "You haven't been so down ever since Timmy turned out to be a boy!"

Timmy's mom looked up at her husband. I should tell him, she thought. "Sweetie," Timmy's mom began. "I had a horrible dream last night."

Timmy's dad frowned. "Go on," he said.

Timmy's mom took a deep breath. "I dreamed that I was tied up, but it was so dark I couldn't see a thing. I did hear something, though. I heard," Timmy's mom gulped. "The evilest laugh imaginable."

Timmy's mom paused, and looked up. When she saw that Timmy's dad wasn't laughing, Timmy's mom continued.

"Anyway, suddenly, there was a burst of light, and standing in it, was Timmy!"

Timmy's mom looked up again, and saw that Timmy's dad had gotten a shocked look on his face. But Timmy's mom was on a roll now, and had to finish the story.

"I could suddenly see, and right next to me was you, and some fairies and we were about to be dropped into…"

"…a boiling pot of lava," Timmy's dad finished.

It was Timmy's mom's turn to get a shocked look on her face. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Timmy's dad sighed. "I had that very same dream last night."

Timmy's mom blinked, unsure what to think about this statement. Then, she noticed a purple shadow next to Timmy's dad. The weird thing was, it didn't look at all like Timmy's dad's shadow.

The strange purple shadow then rippled and vanished into the wall.


	4. Chapter 3: An Unusual Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, Timmy's parents are having identical dreams? And ones similar to Timmy's? That can't be good! And what's the deal with that purple shadow?

Chapter 3: An Unusual Sub

Timmy walked into class, fully prepared for another day of Mr. Crocker failing him and talking about Fairies.

Timmy's morning had already been weirder than usual. With the weird dream and his parents looking at each other worriedly during breakfast, Timmy was actually looking forward to a school day with Crocker. At least then, Timmy thought. I'd basically know what to expect.

It was so weird for his parents to be so worried and quiet. Timmy felt that this was the strangest day of his life, and it was only nine o' clock.

Well, Timmy thought. It probably can't get any weirder than it already has.

Timmy had just taken his seat when Principal Waxelplax walked in.

"Students," the principal announced. "I have some bad news. Mr. Crocker is very sick and cannot come to class for the next week or so."

Principal Waxelplax was not able to continue for the next full minute because the entire class was cheering.

"Anyhow," the principal went on. "We have managed to get a substitute almost immediately despite Mr. Crocker's sudden illness. Please give a warm Dimmsdale Elementary School welcome to Mr. Cosma!

This time, everyone cheered except Timmy.

Cosma? Timmy thought. Isn't that Cosmo's last name?

But before Timmy could mention this to his fairies, who were on his desk disguised as pencils, Mr. Cosma clapped his hands.

"All right, class," Mr. Cosma said. "I've been filled in about all of you, so it's like I already know my students. Anyway, let's start with math. Who knows what the square root of forty nine is?"

As usual, AJ had his hand up before anyone else. The rest of the class was stumped anyway.

But instead of calling on the only student who had his hand raised, Mr. Cosma immediately said "How about you, Timmy?"

Timmy was stunned. If Crocker had filled in the substitute, how come Mr. Cosma was acting like he didn't know Timmy was a terrible at math? But then again, Crocker probably mentioned fairies to Mr. Cosma while describing students, so Mr. Cosma might have decided not to believe anything Crocker said.

Yes, Timmy thought. That must be it.

"Um, six?" Timmy guessed randomly.

There was silence in the classroom. Timmy glanced around. Most of the other students looked like they had no idea what was going on. AJ was obviously shocked that Mr. Cosma had ignored him and called on Timmy instead. And Mr. Cosma was staring at Timmy in a way that people rarely looked at Timmy. Mr. Cosma looked like he was, well, proud of Timmy.

For a moment Timmy thought that six was the right answer. Then Mr. Cosma shook his head, like he was coming out of a daydream.

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but that's incorrect," Mr. Cosma announced. The substitute looked past AJ who, once again, was the only one with his hand raised. "Chester, what do you think the answer is?"

Chester looked bewildered. "Eight?" he guessed.

Mr. Cosma shook his head. "No, Chester." Mr. Cosma looked past AJ again. "Elmer?"

This went on for quite a while. Mr. Cosma kept calling on anyone except AJ, and no one had the right answer.

Finally, it was obvious that AJ couldn't take it anymore, for he did something he had never done in the history of his entire school career: AJ talked in class without being called on.

"Mr. Cosma, sir, why haven't you called on me yet?"

Mr. Cosma looked like he was actually considering the question.

"Well, AJ," Mr. Cosma finally replied. "I believe that my students, even if they're only my students temporarily, should be challenged in life. And that includes school. However, you, AJ, are not being challenged enough. You already know all the answers to the fifth grade curriculum. That's why I didn't call on you; I wanted to give the other students a chance."

Before AJ could respond, the bell rang.

"Lunch time, everyone," Mr. Cosma announced. "See you all later."

As Timmy picked up his fairies, who were still pencils, Mr. Cosma added "Except you, Timmy. I'd like to speak with you privately."

Timmy was shocked, but he walked over to his substitute's desk as the last of the kids ran out the door. AJ was the last one out, but before he left, he gave Timmy an angry look.

Aw, come on, AJ, Timmy thought. It's not like I asked for Mr. Cosma to have a one-on-one conversation with me.

Timmy turned to the sub. "What did you want to see me about, Mr. Cosma?" Timmy asked.

Mr. Cosma smiled at Timmy. The substitute's eyes looked damp, as if he was crying.

He was crying.

"Mr. Cosma!" Timmy exclaimed. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Timmy," Mr. Cosma choked out. "I've missed you so much."

Timmy was bewildered. "How could you have missed me?" He asked. "I've never met you before today.

Mr. Cosma shook his head. "No, Timmy, that's not true. You've seen me before. In fact, you're with me right now."

"Huh?" Timmy asked, confused.

Mr. Cosma's eyes were shining with tears… and something more. "Big brother, it's me. I'm your Fairy GodBrother, Poof.


	5. Chapter 4: A History of Anti-Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O...M...G! Could it be possible? Could Mr. Cosma be the future Poof? Or is he just as crazy as Mr. Crocker? Oh, and did you know Cosmo's last name really is Cosma? It's true, his name is Cosmo Cosma! Coincidence? Anyway, let's cut to Anti-Fairy World, where Foop is busy pouting.

Chapter 4: A History of Anti-Fairies

Foop floated around his bedroom, completely furious. He had been grounded by his parents for trying out for his cutesy school play, even though Foop had been trying to sabotage it.

Well, technically Anti-Cosmo had grounded his son, because Anti-Wanda was too stupid to have a say in the matter.

But wait! Foop realized. I'm an Anti-Fairy. Disobeying orders is a true act of villainy!

Foop dug through his diaper, and pulled out his Baby's First Tunneling Tool.

Thank badness for pocketed diapers, Foop thought for the hundredth time.

Foop turned on the tunneling tool, figuring he'd drill through the floor, through the ground and up outside. After all, Foop's room was on the first floor of his father's castle.

But as Foop heard the floor crack, he knew something about his plan was about to go wrong.

The floor of Foop's bedroom caved in, causing Foop to fall down…

…And land on a hard stone floor.

Foop was rubbing his sore behind when he first looked up, and what he saw shocked him so much, he forgot he even had a behind.

Foop was floating in an enormous subterranean cavern. Torches lined the walls, which were made of bronze. The floor was not just stone, Foop noted, but pure marble. At the far end of the cavern was gold door with writing on it, as well as an engraving of a handprint.

And staring at the door was Anti-Cosmo.

"Father!" Foop cried without thinking.

Anti-Cosmo turned. "Foop!" he exclaimed. "How did you find this place?"

Foop put his hands on his square hips. "I should be asking you the same question," he said. There was no way Foop was going to tell his father about the tunneling tool he hid in his diaper. Not without an explanation first, that is.

Anti-Cosmo glared at his son. "I've always known about this cavern." Anti-Cosmo's gaze softened a bit. "The fact that you've found out about it before being invited down shows promise, my son." He paused.

Foop waited impatiently.

Anti-Cosmo took a deep breath. "You see, this castle existed since the first days of the Anti-Fairies. The first Anti-Fairy built it centuries ago. It was supposed to be her home."

Foop started to feel interested. He hadn't realized that his home was so important to Anti-Fairy history. "So why are we living here?" Foop demanded. "Why isn't the first Anti-Fairy living in this castle? Where is she now?"

Anti-Cosmo looked at his son, as if trying to decide if he should tell the truth or not. "I'll tell you why, Foop. I'll tell you everything." And Anti-Cosmo began his story.

"Anti-Fairies didn't always exist. There was a time when there were only Fairies. These ancient Fairies had a queen known as Diamond, and she was the first Fairy. Diamond was an extremely powerful Fairy, and her power grew greater when she was holding her famous Royal Fairy Crystal. The Earth gemstone known as diamond was named after the Fairy Queen, and her Crystal was said to be the first diamond.

"Diamond was a kind and just ruler, but she had one problem; she experimented with her powers far too much. This was her fatal flaw.

"One day, Queen Diamond was fiddling with the Royal Fairy Crystal, when the Crystal spilt in two. Diamond had been tapering with dark forces, and until that moment, no one knew what 'dark forces' were. Up until that point, the Fairies had never had a war, a battle, or even an enemy.

"The Royal Fairy Crystal had created another crystal, the Dark Crystal, and the first Anti-Fairy was born. Her name was Black Diamond.

"As soon as Black Diamond existed, she snatched the Dark Crystal, flew out into Fairy World, and created an Anti-Fairy for each Fairy. By the time Queen Diamond had realized what had happened, the Anti-Fairies were attempting to take over the Universe.

"The Fairies and the Anti-Fairies fought for years. Then one day, Queen Diamond and Black Diamond suddenly vanished. Fairy World, which was much bigger in those days, separated into two worlds. One half became the Fairy World we all know and hate today, and the other became Earth.

"After Queen Diamond and Black Diamond disappeared, the rest of the Fairies combined their magic to create Anti-Fairy World, and banished all of our kind here. But what the Fairies did not realize was that, wherever the Anti-Fairies settle, this castle will be there.

"The Royal Fairy Crystal has not been seen since the day the Queen vanished. But we do know where the Dark Crystal is; right in this vault." Anti-Cosmo gestured towards the big gold door he had been staring at earlier.

Foop looked at the writing on the door. It read:

When the Past intertwines with the Future,

And the Hero prepares to destroy Her,

The Opposite will place his hand,

The Anti-Fairies will take their stand,

And finally rule the Universe.

"What does this mean?" Foop eventually asked.

"No Anti- Fairy knows exactly what the prophecy means," Anti-Cosmo explained. "All I know is that when some chosen Anti-Fairy places his or her hand on the engraving," he gestured toward the handprint. "That Anti-Fairy will be able to open the door, obtain the Dark Crystal, and take over the Universe." Anti-Cosmo sighed. "My family has been keeping the door safe and trying every Anti-Fairy hand since the beginning. I grow bored of it."

Foop looked at the handprint, then back at his father. "I haven't tried. Let me," Foop demanded.

Anti-Cosmo flew over to the handprint. "The engraving would never work on a baby's hand, Foop," he explained. "We wait until an Anti-Fairy is full grown, and then test the hand." Anti-Cosmo pointed at the print. "See, it's much too big."

"Let me try," Foop repeated. "I have a feeling it'll work on me."

"All right, son," Anti-Cosmo agreed reluctantly

Foop flew over to the handprint and placed his hand in the center. The engraving was too big.

Before Anti-Cosmo could brace himself for Foop's tantrum, the engraving began to shrink, until it fit perfectly around Foop's hand.

"Foop, you did it!" Anti-Cosmo cried triumphantly.

But Foop wasn't listening. He was staring at the door as it opened on its own. The door opened to reveal a small room. The only thing in the room was a small table.

And on that table, was the Dark Crystal.

Anti-Cosmo and Foop flew into the room, staring at the Dark Crystal. As they approached, a ghostly figure appeared above the Crystal. The figure looked like an Anti-Fairy.

The Anti-Fairy was tall, with long hair and blue eyes. She had fangs like Anti-Cosmo, and a scowl like Foop. Her black crown was a little taller than usual, and her bat-like wings were a little bigger.

"I am Black Diamond, Queen of the Anti-Fairies, and master of the Dark Crystal," the ghostly figure announced. "I am trapped within the Crystal, but now that the door is opened, I may communicate with my people." Black Diamond looked from Anti-Cosmo to Foop. "Which one of you managed to open the door?"

Foop cleared his throat and flew forward. "That would be me," he answered nervously. Foop had never encountered an Anti-Fairy with such a powerful aura before. It was amazing how much evil he could sense from Black Diamond.

Black Diamond examined Foop closely. "Ah, yes," she said. "Anti-Poof, savior of the Anti-Fairies."

"My name is Foop," Foop snapped.

"It is what I say it is!" Black Diamond howled. Then she seemed to calm down. "You hate your name, do you not?" she asked Foop.

"With all the blackness in my heart," Foop replied.

"Very good, Anti-Poof," Black Diamond told him. She turned toward Anti-Cosmo. "Anti-Cosmo, you watched over my door for thousands of years. You may use the power of the Dark Crystal to take over the Universe. After you have ruled for two centuries, you must hand it over to your son. Do you accept these terms?" Black Diamond eyed Anti-Cosmo closely.

Anti-Cosmo nodded. "I accept."

Black Diamond smiled. "Anti-Cosmo, once you have the Dark Crystal in your hand, the Anti-Fairies will become undefeatable. Take it, and the power will be yours!" Her voice took on a hypnotic quality. Anti-Cosmo inched forward. "Take it…

"Take it…

"Take it…"


	6. Chapter 5: The Future Poof?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we learned how the Anti-Fairies were created. Anti-Cosmo has explained the Prophecy to Foop. And the Dark Crystal has been retrieved. But where is the Royal Fairy Crystal? I can't tell you yet. For now, lets go back to Timmy and Mr. Cosma.

Chapter 5: The Future Poof?

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked. His head was spinning. How could Mr. Cosma be Poof? It was impossible. It was the craziest idea that ever ran though Timmy's head. And Timmy had had a lot of them since getting Fairy Godparents.

But then again, Mr. Cosma did have purple hair and eyes. And it was possible that he was a future version of Poof who went back in time. Timmy had done a lot of time traveling himself.

Mr. Cosma sighed. "If I can prove to you that I am a Fairy, will you listen to me?" He asked Timmy.

"Yeah, sure," Timmy replied, wondering if Mr. Cosma just thought he was a Fairy.

But if it all was in the substitute's mind, how could he know about Poof?

"All right," Mr. Cosma announced. "Here goes." He climbed onto Mr. Crocker's desk, and leaped off.

As he started to fall, Mr. Cosma's body shrunk. He grew wings. A crown appeared on his head, and a wand in his hand.

And Mr. Cosma began floating in midair.

Mr. Cosma grinned. "Cool, eh big brother?" he asked Timmy.

Timmy closed his mouth, which he had just realized was hanging open.

"All right," Timmy announced skeptically. "You're obviously a Fairy, but how do I know you're one of my Fairies?"

"How about the fact that this hat looks familiar?" Mr. Cosma asked. He waved his wand and a hat appeared on Mr. Crocker's desk.

The hat looked exactly like Timmy's, except it was much older and more battered.

"You'll give me this in the near future," Mr. Cosma explained.

Timmy shook his head. "I wasn't planning to give Poof my hat. It could be anybody's. If you're really Poof, why don't you show me your rattle?"

Mr. Cosma shook his head. "Because I'm an adult Fairy now, my rattle turned into a standard-issue wand," Mr. Cosma explained. "It happens to all the baby Fairy rattles when we grow up."

It was Timmy's turn to shake his head. "Without the rattle, I don't know if I can trust you or not."

"Why don't your Fairies stop disguising themselves as pencils and let them decide?" Mr. Cosma replied.

"Well, my mind's made up," a voice came from Timmy's hand. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared beside Timmy's shoulder.

"What're you talking about, Wanda?" Cosmo asked.

"I'd know that face anywhere," Wanda replied. Her scowling face softened, her eyes filled with tears. "That's my baby!"

"Oh, Mom," Mr. Cosma whispered. As he flew over and gave Wanda a big hug, Timmy no longer had any doubts and Mr. Cosma was, in fact, the future Poof.


	7. Chapter 6: A Search for Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Timmy has excepted the fact that Mr. Cosma is Future Poof. But what is Future Poof doing in Timmy's time? Meanwhile, here is what's been happening with Timmy's parents.

Chapter 6: A Search for Answers

"Are you sure about this?" Timmy's dad asked.

"I just can't get that dream out of my head," Timmy's mom replied. "And I can't help thinking that our son knows something about it."

That was why, as soon as Timmy's bus had left, his parents snuck into Timmy's room, hoping to find a clue in there.

At least, Timmy's mom was hoping to find a clue. Timmy's dad wasn't so sure.

"I'm pretty sure dreams don't come true, honey," he said now. Timmy's dad chuckled a little. "And I'm pretty sure Timmy doesn't associate with Fairies!"

Timmy's mom ignored her husband, and noticed something odd by Timmy's bed. "Where are Timmy's goldfish?" she wondered aloud.

"Who knows, honey?" Timmy's dad replied. "I thought we were looking for clues, not Timmy's fish!"

"They might be a clue," Timmy's mom said doubtfully. It was then she noticed a strange purple glow coming from the closet. "What's in there?"

Timmy's dad opened the door. "Timmy's clothes, some toys, and a scooter with a clock that I never bought Timmy," he listed. "Ooo! And the scooter's glowing!"

Timmy's mom looked up as Timmy's dad wheeled out a hi-tech scooter with a clock on the front. The scooter was the source of the purple glow! "Let me see!" she cried as she put her hand on the scooter…

…just as the alarm on the clock started ringing and the scooter vanished, taking Timmy's parents with it.


	8. Chapter 7: Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who hadn't figured it out, Timmy's parent's have found their son's Magic Time Scooter. But where (or when) did they go? And is it connected to Future Poof? And speaking of that Fairy, here's what's been going on since we left off.

Chapter 7: Preparation

"What are you doing here, Poof? Why aren't you in your own time?" Timmy asked Mr. Cosma, whom he now thought of as Future Poof.

"Timmy, all of your questions will be answered soon," Future Poof announced. His face turned grim, a look Timmy had never seen on Poof. "But in order to explain, we have to travel nearly 200 years into the future."

"Cool!" Cosmo cried. "Road trip!"

Future Poof shook his head. "It's not cool, Dad. We're going into my time period, where we will have to fight for the freedom of the universe."

Timmy and Wanda shared a worried look. Cosmo didn't register his future son's words, while Baby Poof was staring in awe at his older self.

"What could possibly be so bad in the future that we'll have to save the whole universe?" Timmy asked.

Future Poof looked at Timmy sadly, as if he knew Timmy's fate. Which is probably true, Timmy thought. After all, it is the future he's from.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself, big brother," Future Poof finally answered.

Timmy took a deep breath. "We're in."

"We are?" Cosmo and Wanda cried.

"Good," Future Poof said. "But before we go, I need you to make a few wishes."

"Okay, Poof," Timmy said. "What do you need?"

"First, we need to be able to commutate without speaking," he replied."

"How do we do that?" Timmy asked.

"Telepathy," Future Poof announced.

"Okay, I wish it so!" Timmy wished.

Poof!

"Hey, I can hear my own thoughts!" Cosmo cried mentally. "Man, I sound dumb."

"Uh, Cosmo, you already could do that," Wanda replied.

"Next," Future Poof interrupted. "Us Fairies need to transform into something small. That way, the enemy won't detect our magic."

"Okay, I wish you guys were marbles!" Timmy wished, while wondering whom the "enemy" could possibly be.

"Not marbles!" Cosmo cried. "I lost mine years ago!"

"Gee, there's a shocker," Wanda grumbled.

Poof!

"Now, we just need transportation," Future Poof finished.

"I wish we where in Future Poof's time!" Timmy wished.

Poof!

Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Future Poof, and Timmy arrived in Dimmsdale, nearly 200 years in the future.


	9. Chapter 8: The Great One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Timmy and his Fairies have traveled nearly 200 years into the future! But why is Future Poof making all these precautions? And what could the future possibly be like?

Chapter 8: The Great One

Dimmsdale looked basically the same in the future as it did in the past, with a few obvious differences. The sky was covered with dark, ominous-looking clouds that never parted. There were no one on the streets or sidewalks, making the whole town look deserted.

"Go over to that house, Timmy, and follow my lead. Don't look surprised when your parents come out," Future Poof instructed.

"Uh, okay," Timmy replied, wondering why Future Poof had mentioned his parents. Weren't they dead by now?

Timmy rang the doorbell, and Timmy's mom and dad opened the door. They looked exactly the same as when Timmy had left.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" Timmy asked, following Future Poof's lead. "What's going on?"

Timmy's parents gasped. "Honey, could it be?" Timmy's dad turned to Timmy's mom. Timmy's mom just continued to stare at her son. "Yugopotamian?" Timmy's mom asked in wonder.

"Yes," Timmy lied. "Yugopotamian."

Timmy's parents looked anxiously at the sky, as if afraid someone was watching them. "You better come in," Timmy's mom said. Timmy obeyed, continuing to play the role of a gruesome space warrior.

"Garbage?" Timmy's mom offered.

"Uh, no thanks, Mrs. Turner," Timmy answered. "I, uh, filled up on the way here."

"Is King Mark going to send help?" Timmy's dad blurted out.

"Sweetie!" Timmy's mom cried.

Timmy's mind raced. Mark was king of Yugopotamia now? And how did Timmy's parents know about that planet?

"Um, King Mark didn't send me," Timmy said, continuing to follow Future Poof's instructions. "He hasn't told us anything. I got so curious that I stole one of his ships, one that could pierce the, uh, dome, and headed to Earth. I just want to know what happened."

Timmy's parents looked at each other. "I haven't had to talk about this since Timmy died," Timmy's dad sighed.

Timmy jumped up. "Timmy's dead?" he blurted.

Timmy's mom looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "The Great One murdered Timmy in front of us for trying to thwart his plans," she whispered. "The Great One is in control of the entire universe, except for Yugopotamia, because your king somehow knew how to prevent magic from effecting your home planet."

Timmy was shocked. Who would do such a thing? Although he could see this was a painful subject from his mom and dad, he had just one more question. "Who is the Great One?" Timmy asked.

Timmy's parents looked at each other again. "We'll show you," they said together.

They lead Timmy to the back of the house, where there was a door that had never been there in Timmy's time. "You better just peek inside," Timmy's dad warned as he opened it. "If the Great One senses you in the shrine room, he'll know he missed a world."

Timmy peeked inside. At first, his brain couldn't process what he was seeing.

A dark room with a bunch of candles illuminating one huge picture on the far wall.

It can't be, Timmy thought.

But it was.

That evil look, the green eyes.

Timmy's parents kneeled in front of the picture. "All hail the Great One," they chanted. "Ruler of us all, the magical, the powerful, Anti-Cosmo!"

Timmy's parents stood up, and turned around.

But Timmy was already gone.


	10. Chapter 9: The Future Explained (Sort Of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Anti-Cosmo is the Great One. Timmy's parents are still alive, but Timmy isn't. And Mark is King of Yugopotamia? He doesn't seem like the type to rule an entire planet, even if he was the prince. That's my opinion, at least.

Chapter 9: The Future Explained (Sort Of)

"Anti-Cosmo is the Great One?" Timmy cried once he was outside. Since he had left his old house, Timmy's right pocket was feeling unusually heavy, but he was too busy ranting to notice.

"Yes, Timmy," Future Poof announced. "The Anti-Fairies have always believed that they were meant to rule the universe. If I hadn't gone back to your time, you would have been caught in a useless battle that same afternoon."

"Why useless?" Timmy asked. "I want answers, now! Just how did the Anti-Fairies take over?"

"Yes, Poof," Wanda added. "What's going on?"

Future Poof looked at his mom, as if trying to decide if he should tell the truth or not. "I'll tell you, Mom. I'll tell you everything." And Future Poof began his story.

"You see, there is a prophecy from the earliest days of the Fairies. It goes like this:

When the Past intertwines with the Future,

And the Hero prepares to destroy Her,

The Opposite will place his hand,

The Anti-Fairies will take their stand,

And finally rule the Universe."

"Yikes," Timmy mumbled.

"Yes, it does sound bad, but that's only the beginning, and the only part the Anti-Fairies know about." Future Poof explained. "The rest goes like this:

When the Future intertwines with the Past,

The Hero fights the battle that was once His last,

With help from an unexpected friend,

The war will finally end,

And peace will rule the Universe."

"How do you know about this Prophecy, Poof?" Wanda asked. "I've never even heard about it, and I'm the smart one."

"It was one of the Fairy Counsel's greatest secrets," Poof explained. "I was never on the Counsel, because I was still a baby when the Anti-Fairies took over. In fact, it happened that same day you just left, nearly 200 years ago.

"While Timmy was having lunch, the Anti-Fairies, led by Anti-Cosmo and Foop, came to Earth with a magical object they called the Dark Crystal. Anti-Cosmo traveled to Dimmsdale's highest hill, while the other Anti-Fairies caused so much fear and panic that they got put on the news almost instantly.

"Once Anti-Cosmo made it to the top of the hill, he somehow used the Dark Crystal to magnify his powers. He cast a huge spell, one that he couldn't have done on his own. Anti-Cosmo magically took over the universe.

"All the worlds, including Earth, immediately became under Anti-Cosmo's control. Everyone knew who he was and almost all feared him. The only people who weren't terrified were those who believed in Fairies. They quickly started rebelling against the Anti-Fairies. And Timmy was the rebel leader.

"The rebels were a relatively small group, but most of them were children with Fairy Godparents. With their help, all the Fairies remaining in Fairy World came down to Earth to fight the Anti-Fairies.

"I was the only Fairy who didn't go to battle. Before you left, Timmy, you gave me your pink hat. It was your way of saying you'd come back.

"Almost as soon as the battle began, it was over. The Anti-Fairies somehow knew every bit of the rebel plans. Most of the humans fighting were severely wounded, a few died in battle, and Timmy was burned alive. All the Fairies, except for myself, were stripped of our magic and turned into stone. I was safe in the fishbowl in Timmy's room. Mark, who fought with the rebels because he knew about the Fairies, escaped and fled home to Yugopotamia. Mark grabbed Vicky on the way to his spaceship, and she later became Mark's queen.

"The reason Timmy's parents knew about Yugopotamia was that before the battle, Timmy wished that if the rebels failed, the entire population of Earth would know everything about Mark's planet. That way, the humans would have hope of being set free. Timmy also wished for a magic-proof dome to encircle Yugopotamia, so that the Yugopotamians would remain unaffected by Anti-Cosmo's spell. Anti-Cosmo didn't know half the worlds he took over until after the battle, when the only world he didn't know a thing about became Yugopotamia.

"Right after Anti-Cosmo killed Timmy, he made everyone in the universe immortal. That way, the universe would never forget Timmy Turner, and Anti-Cosmo could torture people for an eternity.

"Because I was in a fishbowl the whole time, I didn't know what was going on. After waiting a few days, I started staring at Timmy's hat, wishing he would return. Suddenly, as I looked inside it, I saw things.

"To this day, I can't remember what I saw. All I know is that whenever I looked inside the hat, I gained knowledge of whatever I needed to know. That first time, I learned what had happened at the battle. Later, I used the hat to learn how to survive in this world on my own. But whenever I tried to learn what the Anti-Fairies were up to, I got nothing."

"Poof, poof?" Baby Poof asked.

"Why did I decide to go back and time and get you?" Future Poof repeated. "Well, yesterday I tried to learn about the Anti-Fairies again, and this time, I got something.

"I learned about the Prophecy, and that midnight tonight will mark the Anti-Reign Bicentennial. That's a celebration the Anti-Fairies will be throwing in honor of being in control for two centuries. It is also when Anti-Cosmo will hand down the title of Great One to Foop, who is now known as Anti-Poof. Once the title is handed down, the Anti-Fairies will become unbeatable.

"I went back in time to try and prevent this from happening. And I needed your help, Timmy Turner, because I believe you are the Hero from the Prophecy."

"What!" Timmy cried.

"Yes," Future Poof continued. "My suspicion was confirmed when you had that nightmare that morning. By using the hat, I learned you were dreaming about this future."

"You were that purple shadow on the wall!" Timmy realized.

"That's right," Future Poof said. "I made Mr. Crocker violently sick so that I could substitute your class and get you alone. We have to defeat the Anti-Fairies before midnight tonight."

"But what can we do?" Wanda asked. "Timmy couldn't defeat Anti-Cosmo before, and there are only five of us now."

"The Anti-Fairies should have their guard down tonight," Future Poof explained. "We'll storm Anti-Cosmo's castle and destroy the Dark Crystal. This is our last chance, because after tonight, the Anti-Fairies will be able to sense anyone trying to change history. They'll destroy anyone attempting to time travel."


	11. Chapter 10: Tootie of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we now know the whole Prophecy. We know how the universe (minus Yugopotamia) was taken over. And Timmy Turner had to destroy the Dark Crystal by Midnight. Simple, right? Let's cut to Tootie, nearly 200 years in the future, to see how she's coping.

Chapter 10: Tootie of the Future

Tootie sighed as she got to work. As Anti-Poof's favorite slave, it was her job to do everything for him- cook, clean, listen to his tantrums, etc.

As Tootie started reorganizing Anti-Poof's belongings (which she believed had been placed in hard to reach spots on purpose), Tootie happened to glance out the window. She froze in shock.

It can't be, Tootie thought.

But it was.

Timmy Turner and four Fairies were climbing up the hill to Anti-Cosmo's castle.

As Tootie stared out the window, she recognized three of the Fairies as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. She had no idea who the fourth was, but Tootie had a hunch.

Tootie had been one of the few rebels who didn't have Fairy Godparents. For some reason unknown even to herself, Tootie had always believed in them.

When Timmy had formed his rebel army, he had been surprised to see Tootie in the ranks of Believers. Although Timmy had always despised her, he had become nicer to Tootie as the war began. He even introduced Tootie to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof before he had to the other rebels. Tootie had decided that Timmy revealing to his Fairies her so early was Timmy's way of apologizing for his past actions.

Tootie had never truly felt misery until Timmy Turner was burned at the stake. Even growing up with Vicky couldn't have prepared her for that kind of pain.

Cosmo and Wanda had been captured and turned to stone around the same time. Although Tootie hadn't known them for long, Timmy's Godparents had been good friends to Tootie. Losing them was almost as bad as losing Timmy Turner.

No one had ever found a trace of Poof, so all the humans figured the Anti-Fairies did something even worse to him. But Tootie had another theory. Ever since she had been working for Anti-Poof, Tootie had overheard parts of a few conversations between him and Anti-Cosmo. By piecing the scraps of sentences together, Tootie had found out a secret that gave her hope.

Poof was alive.

And as she watched Timmy and the Fairies climb up the tall hill, Tootie was sure that the fourth Fairy was Poof all grown up.


	12. Chapter 11: The Long and Winding Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. So Tootie believes in Fairies, huh? And she's working in Anti-Cosmo's castle. Will this have any impact on Future Poof's plan? Let's go back to Timmy Turner, who is on his way to defeat the Great One.

Chapter 11: The Long and Winding Road

"So, why are we climbing this hill instead of going to Anti-Fairy World?" Timmy asked Future Poof.

"This is the hill Anti-Cosmo had to climb to take over the universe," Future Poof explained. "He moved his castle from Anti-Fairy World to Earth after the rebel battle. Anti-Cosmo felt that Earth needed the closest surveillance of all the worlds in the Anti-Empire."

"Why would he think that?" Timmy pressed.

Future Poof grinned, an expression his face hadn't shown since they came to his time. "Because someone, who shall remain nameless, marched an army of Fairies and Fairy Believers to Anti-Cosmo's castle. Also, Anti-Cosmo fears that a certain Fairy, who shall also remain nameless, will destroy Anti-Cosmo's empire and bring peace back to the universe."

Timmy froze in shock. He turned toward Future Poof. "You have the power to destroy this Anti-Empire and bring peace to all worlds? But I thought I was the Hero of the Prophecy."

Future Poof sighed, his grim expression returning. "You are the Hero, big brother, but if I hadn't gone back in time to bring you here, you would never truly have a chance to defeat the Anti-Fairies. So, in a way, I do have the power to defeat the Anti-Fairies."

Timmy was quiet.

"When the Past intertwines with the Future," Future Poof reminded Timmy. "You are the past, Timmy Turner. I am the Future. And the Hero prepares to destroy Her. I don't know who 'her' is, but you are the Hero, and you are preparing to destroy the Anti-Empire. That must be it."

Timmy still didn't speak.

"The Opposite will place his hand," Future Poof continued. "I'm sure the Anti-Fairies have something to do with that, but I don't know what. The Anti-Fairies will take their stand, and finally rule the Universe. Anti-Cosmo attacked the universe, and now he's in control."

"But," Timmy began.

"When the Future intertwines with the Past, the Hero fights the battle that was once His last." Future Poof insisted. "You're now in the future, Timmy. You fought Anti-Cosmo once before and lost. With help from an unexpected friend, the war will finally end, and peace will rule the Universe. You didn't expect me to come, did you? I may be the unexpected friend. Together, well defeat the Anti-Fairies once and for all, and there will be peace."

"But it can't be me!" Timmy blurted. "I've never fought this kind of battle before!"

Future Poof shook his head. "Timmy Turner, you're the one who realized that the Darkness was not a threat. You stood up to the Fairy Counsel when they discovered your secret wish. You stopped Vicky from changing history, defeated Mr. Crocker when he had your Godparents under his control, and beat the Anti-Fairies at least ten times! You can do this."

Timmy sighed. "But Poof, I've never defeated anyone or anything that was already in control of the universe for two centuries! The only person I've ever defeated that had taken over was Mr. Crocker, had he had power for less than a day. How can I defeat Anti-Cosmo under these conditions?"

Future Poof grinned mischievously. "Big brother, you may be surprised what you can do when you put your heart into it. Who knows, you might even get some more unexpected help."

Timmy thought about Future Poof's words. "Poof," he said. "What aren't you telling me?"

But before Future Poof could respond, Timmy bumped into a statue. It looked exactly like one of the four Fairy Counsel members.

They had reached the Great One's castle.


	13. Chapter 12: Ambushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even with the Prophecy mostly decoded, Timmy Turner is having a hard time believing that he can defeat the Anti-Fairies. And it's beginning to look like Future Poof isn't telling his family everything. Will Timmy Turner be able to put aside his worries and save the universe?

Chapter 12: Ambushed

Technically, Timmy and his Fairy army hadn't reached the castle yet. They had just reached a pathway leading to Anti-Cosmo's castle. It was a very long pathway, lined with every Fairy that Anti-Cosmo had turned to stone.

And that was a lot of Fairies.

The four Fairy Counsel members were the statues nearest to the edge of the path. Next were Jorgen Von Strangle and the Tooth Fairy. After them, famous Fairies like Cupid. Then came Fairies that Timmy Turner knew only by sight. Then came those that had been close to Cosmo and Wanda, such as Cosmo's mother and Wanda's ex-boyfriend. Finally, at the doorway, were Cosmo and Wanda.

As Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, and Future Poof started up the path, Timmy noticed something unusual about the statues. Each face had the same look of fear on it.

"Did all the Fairies have this expression on their face when they were turned into stone?" he asked Future Poof.

Future Poof laughed, a sound he hadn't made since they came to his time. "No, big brother, they didn't all have the same expression on their face when they became statues. Well most did, but not all." Future Poof looked at his parents, who had been listening with interest at the conversations between Timmy and their adult son. "For example, Mom was yelling at Anti-Cosmo 'you wouldn't dare,' when she became a statue, leaving her mouth open in mid-yell. And Dad was picking his nose."

"Hey, I don't pick my nose!" Cosmo cried, finger in nostril.

"Uh, Cosmo, you're doing it right now," Wanda pointed out.

"I'm not picking," Cosmo argued. "My finger is just visiting the inside of my nose."

"Anyway, Timmy," Future Poof said, trying to steer the conversation to a less disgusting topic. "Anti-Cosmo felt that if all the Fairies faces were frozen in fear, people would be less likely to attempt an ambush."

"Well, it's working," mumbled Timmy.

Future Poof ignored him, for they had reached the door of the castle. Future Poof grinned at his family. "This is it."

"Oh, this is it, all right, Poof," an unseen voice from in front of the door spoke. "This is it, for your life!"

The air shimmered, and the Anti-Fairies instantly surrounded Timmy and his Fairies.

"For you see, Poof," the voice continued. "We've known about this ambush for decades. We learned about it long before you even considered attacking us! But now, it is we who shall ambush you. Oh, wait, we already did!"

The Anti-Army laughed at the voice's 'joke.'

"The Dark Crystal protects us," the voice continued. The air shimmered again, and this time Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Poof appeared, blocking the door. "The Dark Crystal guides us, and without the Royal Fairy Crystal to counteract Her black magic, She is unbeatable!" Anti-Cosmo finished triumphantly.

Suddenly, Timmy realized that the 'Her' he had to destroy must be the Dark Crystal. Timmy had no clue what the Royal Fairy Crystal was, but based on the gasps his Fairies gave, it was probably important.

"Time to die, Timmy Turner," Anti-Cosmo snarled and the Dark Crystal began to glow.

Timmy closed his eyes, wondering how it would feel to die from all-powerful black magic.

"Stop!" a female voice cried.


	14. Chapter 13: Try to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Anti-Cosmo knew that Timmy was going to attack since who knows when. But is the "Her" that Timmy has to defeat really the Dark Crystal? Oh, and I hope you haven't forgotten about Timmy's parents, who found their son's Magic Time Scooter. Let's see what's going on with those two.

Chapter 13: Try to Remember

Timmy's mom couldn't believe how weird this day had gotten. Her husband had found a strange scooter in Timmy's closet that gave off an even stranger glow. And once they had both placed their hands on it, the scooter had transported Timmy's parents to the top of what looked like Dimmsdale's tallest hill.

As Timmy's mom was trying to think up a logical explanation for all this, Timmy's dad gave out a moan. Timmy's mom turned to see her husband lying next to the scooter, looking dazed.

"Honey," he said. "Where are we?"

"We're in Dimmsdale, sweetie," Timmy's mom answered. "I think."

"You think?" Timmy's dad repeated. Then he got a good look around. "Oh."

Timmy's mom nodded in agreement. This town looked like Dimmsdale, except there was no one outside. And based on the amount of darkness surrounding them, the sun hadn't pierced the clouds in who knows how long.

Then there was the fact that the giant letters spelling 'Dimmsdale' were gone. Instead, there was some sort of a huge wall. Timmy's mom couldn't tell for sure what it was supposed to be. Based on her years as a real-estate agent, she guessed the wall was probably part of a huge building.

Just then, Timmy's mom heard some kind of commotion. She noticed a corner of the wall a few feet away. Timmy's mom then realized the noise had come from around the corner. She pulled her husband up. "Come on, sweetie," she encouraged him. "Maybe someone over there can tell us what's going on."

Timmy's parents inched towards the edge of the wall. Once there, they peeked around the corner.

They couldn't believe what was on the other side.

Some kind of extremely evil-looking, floating creatures surrounded their son, Timmy Turner. Hovering above Timmy, as if trying to protect him, were four Fairies just like from Timmy's mom's dream.

One of the Fairies was obviously a female, sporting a pink hairdo. Next to her was a male Fairy with green hair. They were floating right above Timmy's head.

Beside the pink Fairy was a purple Fairy baby. Next to the green haired Fairy was another purple Fairy, except he was a grown-up.

As Timmy's mom stared at the Fairies, a bunch of unusual memories pushed their way into her brain…

… Two new neighbors, who had moved into a house above the Turners, bringing them to China for dinner…

… Timmy's crazy teacher, Mr. Crocker, holding a scepter with two magical creatures inside, and Timmy saying he knew who they were…

… Timmy holding a purple baby doll that burped, sending a bolt of lighting at Timmy's dad…

… Timmy's parents introducing their son to a super-powered baby they had found on the lawn…

… Two adults and one baby, trapped in the same jail cell as Timmy's parents…

… Timmy's parents, dressed in old-time detective outfits, being introduced to…

… Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, Timmy's Fairy Godparents.

"I remember now," Timmy's mom whispered. "I remember everything."

"Me, too," Timmy's dad whispered back. "Except, who's the purple adult Fairy?"

Timmy's mom was wondering the same thing. "I don't know," she whispered. "But I feel like I should know."

That was when Timmy's mom heard it.

"Time to die, Timmy Turner," snarled the leader of the evil-looking creatures. He held up a black diamond. Timmy closed his eyes, as if accepting his fate.

"Stop!" Timmy's mom cried.


	15. Chapter 14: Caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's parents have found their son in the future, and have remembered about Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Will they be able to help Timmy defeat the Anti-Fairies, or will they just screw it up like everything else? Let's get back to the story in Timmy's point of view.

Chapter 14: Caught!

Timmy opened his eyes. "Mom, Dad?" Timmy was confused. Were these the versions of his parents who had thought their son was Yugopotamian, or the ones Timmy had left behind in the past?

"Timmy!" they cried, running towards their son. But before Timmy's parents could reach their son, a wall of black fire separated Timmy from his mom and dad.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Anti-Cosmo asked Timmy's parents.

Timmy could see his parents through the flames, and they looked surprised. "Hey, you look kind of like Timmy's Fairy Godfather, Cosmo!" Timmy's dad announced.

"Ignoramus!" Anti-Cosmo cried. "I'm the Anti-Cosmo. I'm an Anti-Fairy, and the opposite of that green-haired moron of a Fairy! How many times must we go over this?"

"Father, I don't think that's our version of Timmy's father," Anti-Poof observed. "That idiot is from the past!"

Timmy realized that Anti-Poof was right. The future versions of Timmy's parents were nervous about everything. These two were just as clueless as the parents that had waved Timmy off to school that morning nearly 200 years ago.

Timmy looked over at Future Poof, who was whistling just like Cosmo used to whenever he was trying to look innocent. "Poof," Timmy asked suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Poof?" Timmy's mom repeated. "I thought that was Poof." She pointed to the baby version of Poof.

Future Poof tried to smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Turner," he announced. "Welcome to the future! This is my time period!"

Timmy's parents were stunned. "So you're also Poof?" Timmy's mom asked.

Future Poof smiled for real. "Yep, I'm Poof all grown up."

"How do you know about Poof? And how in the world did you get here?" Timmy demanded.

"Well, we had a feeling something was up, so we searched your room," Timmy's dad explained. "We found a scooter with a clock attached, and it was glowing purple. Somehow it brought us here."

"And once we saw you and your Godparents, we remembered all the times we met them, no matter how brief," Timmy's mom added. "We even remembered when Cosmo and Wanda pretended to be our new neighbors."

"Sport, they must have found your Magic Time Scooter," Wanda explained to Timmy. "But the purple glow…" she glared at Future Poof.

"All right!" Future Poof cried. "I confess! I made sure that Timmy's parents would find the scooter. I preprogrammed the scooter to take them to when we stormed the castle. I even made it so that once they saw Timmy, they'd remember about his Fairies. I thought it would help!"

"Well, it won't help!" Anti-Cosmo had lost his patience. He turned the Dark Crystal on Timmy's parents, Fairies, and Timmy himself. The Dark Crystal's power attacked Timmy's family members, both the humans and the Fairies, causing them to vanish into thin air.

Anti-Cosmo grinned manically at Timmy. "Time to meet your fate, Hero," the Anti-Fairy said. The Dark Crystal began to glow again.

But it's black magic never reached Timmy, for the boy's pocket, which had been feeling unusually heavy, began to glow with light.

The pure white light broke through the Dark Crystal's spell, causing the Anti-Fairies to vanish.

Timmy was alone. He reached into his heavy pocket and pulled out a white diamond. The diamond began vibrating, as if trying to tell Timmy something. And Timmy understood it.

The diamond was telling Timmy that his family was still alive, and that he hadn't killed the Anti-Fairies. The white diamond had saved Timmy's family, and transported them into Anti-Cosmo's castle. Unfortunately, the Anti-Fairies had escaped into the castle just before the pure white magic could stop them. Timmy's family was in the same room as the Anti-Fairies, and in terrible danger. The white diamond would guide Timmy to that room so he could save them.

Show me the way, Timmy thought, and the diamond understood. It began vibrating again, except it wasn't talking anymore. The diamond was pointing towards the door as it shook.

As Timmy opened the door to Anti-Cosmo's castle, his mind was filled with memories that were not his own. Most of them were a blur, but one was clear enough to understand.

The white diamond in Timmy's hand was the Royal Fairy Crystal.


	16. Chapter 15: The Dream Becomes Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Future Poof sent Timmy's parents to find him, and with their memories of their son's Fairies! But how on Earth did Timmy get the Royal Fairy Crystal? What's with the fuzzy visions? How could Timmy understand the Crystal like it was a human being? Will Timmy use it to defeat the Anti-Fairies? Argh! So many questions, not enough answers! Don't worry, faithful readers, in the next few chapters, these questions and more will soon be answered!

Chapter 15: The Dream Becomes Reality

Timmy ran through Anti-Cosmo's castle, following the directions the Royal Fairy Crystal gave him. He didn't have time to wonder how the Crystal got into his pocket. He had a universe to save!

Plus, the visions in his head were really distracting. As Timmy got closer to his goal, the 'memories' got clearer and clearer.

All of these 'memories' were from before Timmy was born. Some were pretty recent, but most of them were centuries old.

One memory that was probably one of the oldest ones kept repeating. It showed a giant planet, twice as big as Earth, separating in two. One half remained where it is, and became a perfect sphere. Soon, it looked exactly like Earth the way Timmy knew it.

The other half drifted off a bit farther into space and became entirely flat. Soon, a rainbow bridge connected Earth to the flat world. Timmy realized he must have been seeing the origins of Earth and Fairy World.

The other 'memories' only appeared one time each, and they weren't as clear. A whole bunch of them showed baby girls from different time periods. At birth, a sliver mist would enter their mouths. Then, Timmy watched as they grew up. Nothing else unusual would happen in their lifetime, until the day they passed away. Then, the silver mist would exit their mouths and vanish.

The rest of the 'memories' were still very fuzzy, but Timmy could tell that they were all about the Fairies fighting the Anti-Fairies over the years.

Suddenly, the 'memories' just stopped. The Royal Fairy Crystal told Timmy it was because the time had come to defeat the Anti-Fairies for once and for all.

The visions would come back, but only when the time is right.

Timmy opened the door in front of him. All he could see was darkness.

"You're surrounded, Timothy Turner," he heard Anti-Cosmo say, although he couldn't tell where Anti-Cosmo was.

A small beam of light shone from the palm of Timmy's hand, where he was holding the Royal Fairy Crystal. Timmy thrust out that hand, and the Crystal burst with light, enough to fill the room.

This is like that dream I had, Timmy thought.

It was the dream come to life, Timmy realized, as Anti-Cosmo held out the Dark Crystal, leaving only enough light for Timmy to see his loved ones dangling above the pot of boiling lava.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Timmy cried.

"Yes, Timmy," Anti-Cosmo announced, coming into view. "Your beloved parents, and your precious Fairies, are all doomed unless you hand over the Royal Fairy Crystal. If you don't, well, they'll be burned alive."

"Similar to how you were," Anti-Poof added, appearing beside his father.

For a moment, Timmy actually considered giving up the Crystal. Then he realized that Anti-Cosmo was just trying to scare him.

If Anti-Cosmo killed Cosmo and Wanda right then and there, then the Anti-Fairies couldn't drain their magic or turn them to stone. If they killed Timmy's mom and dad, then they'd lose two of the people that feared them the most.

And if they killed Baby Poof, then he wouldn't grow up into Future Poof, would never go back in time to get Timmy, and the Anti-Fairies would lose their chance of obtaining the Royal Fairy Crystal.

But how could Timmy stop Anti-Cosmo from just taking the Crystal? Anti-Cosmo had been controlling the Dark Crystal for almost two centuries. And while Timmy's Crystal had helped him so far, it certainly wasn't giving any more suggestions.

Before Timmy could figure out what to do, he heard footsteps running up behind him.

"Timmy, give me the Crystal!" a high-pitched female voice cried.

Timmy turned and saw Tootie standing behind him. The Royal Fairy Crystal began vibrating again, only this time he had no idea what it meant.

"Get back to your post, girl!" Anti-Poof cried, and Timmy realized that Tootie must work in the castle.

"Give me the Crystal," Tootie repeated, ignoring the Anti-Fairies.

"Look, Tootie, this is not a good time to collect some of my things for your Timmy Shrine," Timmy said, annoyed.

"Timmy, if you want to save your family, both your families, then you have to trust me," Tootie insisted.

"Get her!" Anti-Cosmo cried, and the Anti-Army charged toward Tootie.

"Trust me!" Tootie cried.

Timmy was torn. Ignore Tootie like he was used to doing, or take the chance to save his loved ones?

"Timmy!" Tootie yelled.

The Anti-Fairies were almost on top of her.

"Catch!" Timmy shouted, and threw the Royal Fairy Crystal in Tootie's direction.

Tootie caught it, like she was born to do so. "Come to Mommy, you precious little gem, you," she cooed.

As Tootie was talking to the Crystal, it shone brighter than it ever had for Timmy. The light drove the Anti-Fairies back, and Tootie began to transform…

…Her hair began to grow…

…Her glasses vanished, revealing big blue eyes…

…She grew taller…

…Her preppie outfit was replaced with a white gown embedded with diamonds…

…Wings, a crown and a wand appeared…

…Tootie was…

…A Fairy.

As Timmy stared at Tootie, now a beautiful Fairy, the lava pit vanished beneath Timmy's parents and Fairies. They became free of the rope that had left them dangling, and ran over to Timmy and Tootie.

Timmy's parents immediately swept their son up in a hug, while the Fairies stared at Tootie. Suddenly, they began kneeling before her.

Timmy broke free of the hug. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked. "It's just Tootie." Then Timmy noticed something different about the Fairy that was once Tootie.

Her crown was taller than usual, and her Fairy wings were bigger.

"Timmy," Wanda said, her eyes shining with joy. "This isn't just Tootie. This is the First Fairy, and master of the Royal Fairy Crystal, Queen Diamond of Fairy World."


	17. Chapter 16: The Truth about Tootie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. TOOTIE is Queen Diamond? How can this be? Let's find out.

Chapter 16: The Truth about Tootie

Queen Diamond, the first Fairy, appeared when the universe was nothing but darkness. With the pureness of Diamond's heart, the Royal Fairy Crystal came into existence. With the Crystal's magnificent power, Diamond created billions of worlds, and brought life into them all.

Each world Diamond had created was different, with different kinds of life. She helped all of the beings in the universe evolve properly, until Diamond had nothing more to teach them.

She settled down on the biggest world, Fairy World, where Diamond had created beings just like herself. She became Queen of Fairy World, and gave each of her subjects a bit of her power to carry inside of them forever. This allowed Diamond's people to become immortal. In addition, the Fairies were given wands, each of which had a fragment of the Royal Fairy Crystal inside, giving them the ability to preform magic. For a long time, peace ruled the universe. There was no such thing as war or hate, and there certainly was no evil.

But it was not to last. Queen Diamond's purpose in life, to experiment with her powers, had lead her to creating the universe, worlds, life, evolution, and most importantly, the Royal Fairy Crystal. As it turned out, it was also her fatal flaw.

Diamond's final experiment was creating the Anti-Fairies. One day, after several millennia of peace, Queen Diamond began fiddling with the Royal Fairy Crystal, not sure what she was going to do next. Most of Diamond's accomplishments had happened by pure instinct, and she was trying to accomplish something on her own. But nothing happened.

Then Diamond began thinking about how peaceful the universe was. For a split second, she wished that there would be something other than peace would take place in the universe.

The Royal Fairy Crystal heard her wish. The Crystal split in two, one half the same pure white as before, the other half as dark as the universe before Queen Diamond was born. The Dark Crystal had entered existence.

Diamond realized that she had made a terrible mistake, and tried to destroy the Dark Crystal. But it didn't work, for with the Dark Crystal came Black Diamond, the first Anti-Fairy. And Black Diamond was already in control of her Crystal.

Black Diamond snatched the Dark Crystal, and created Anti-Fairies for every one of Queen Diamond's subjects. Then the Anti-Fairies attacked the Fairies.

The First War in universal history had begun.

After about a year of fighting, Black Diamond cornered Queen Diamond, believing the Dark Crystal would become invincible if it absorbed the Royal Fairy Crystal's power. Instead, both Crystals let loose their power at once, causing Fairy World to split in two.

Then, Diamond, Queen of the Fairies, floated above the doomed Fairy World. Ripped apart by battles, the world Diamond had created and ruled was dying. She had seen the future, and knew what she had to do.

Diamond no longer had the Royal Fairy Crystal, for it vanished after the explosion, but then, neither did the enemy. By the grace of good luck, Diamond still had her other powers, the ones she was born with. Diamond willed all of her magic powers to turn the dividing Fairy World into two different worlds: one for the remaining Fairies, another for the creatures that the Fairies would soon care for, the Humans.

Diamond did not know where Black Diamond had gone, but she knew something much more important. Diamond knew that the universe would not know peace, until a Fairy was born saying his name. This Fairy would lead a warrior from another time, a Human, and together they would save all the worlds.

In the meantime, Diamond thought, I think I know where to wait. She turned into a silver mist, and waited for a human girl to be born, one who was most likely to meet the Human Hero, and fall in love with him. The love would be so huge that she would feel the urge to follow him everywhere. The Hero would later meet the Fairy, who had traveled from the future. Then, only then, would Diamond be awakened.

But the first girl Diamond chose was not the one. So Diamond kept trying, over and over, for a few million years, until she met Tootie, who would fall in love with a boy named Timmy Turner. He was the Hero.

But before the future Fairy could come, the Dark Crystal fell into new Anti-hands, and the Anti-Fairies took over. The universe was doomed, and all hope was lost.

Until Timmy Turner, the Hero, came to the future. He had arrived, and Queen Diamond had finally awakened.

Timmy blinked, realizing that he was seeing the 'memories' again. They were Tootie's, no, Queen Diamond's memories.

Queen Diamond smiled at Timmy. "Yes, my love," Diamond's announced, her voice no longer high-pitched and shrill, but as beautiful as a bird's song. "The time has come to correct my mistake, and for us to defeat the Anti-Fairies once and for all."

"Not so fast, Fairy Queen," a voice came from the Dark Crystal. An Anti-Fairy flew out of the Dark Crystal, one Timmy had never seen before. Even so, he knew who it was.

"A Fairy, in love with a human?" Black Diamond cried. "Ridiculous, even for your kind. Right, Anti-Poof?"

Anti-Poof grinned. "Yes, my Queen," he replied. "And in exactly half an hour, the power of your Crystal will transfer to me. I'll seal our control on the universe, and give the power to you. Then, we will be wed. Where do you want to honeymoon, my thorn?"

"Someplace most humans are terrified of, like Transylvania," Black Diamond answered immediately. "But before all that, I need a favor from your father." She turned toward Anti-Cosmo.

He bowed. "Anything," Anti-Cosmo promised.

"I need to borrow the Dark Crystal." Black Diamond saw Anti-Cosmo hesitate. "Look, I know it wasn't part of our agreement, but only I can use the Dark Crystal at full power. That, along with your Anti-Army's natural magic backing me up, we should be able to defeat them once and for all." She pointed at Timmy, his parents, his Fairy Godparents, and Queen Diamond.

"You do that, Black Diamond," Queen Diamond told her opposite. "But remember, I have an army of my own."

And with those words, the statues lining the path to the castle began to crack, and the trapped Fairies emerged, free to fight for their Queen once again.

It was in that moment that Timmy Turner fell in love with Queen Diamond, not for her beauty, but for the kindness in her heart.

Timmy Turner then vowed that when he returned home to his own time, he would treat Tootie the best he could. After all, Timmy had seen the true Tootie now.

And she was Queen Diamond.


	18. Chapter 17: The Final Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we've seen the "true" Tootie/Queen Diamond, a Fairy who is kind and good and wants to correct a mistake she make billions of years ago. Black Diamond has escaped the Dark Crystal and is going to marry Anti-Poof once the Anti-Reign Bicentennial hits. The Fairies that had been turned to stone have been freed, and are ready to fight for their Queen. Timmy Turner has fallen in love with Diamond because of her pure heart. And the final battle for universal peace has begun!

Chapter 17: The Final Battle Begins

Queen Diamond and Black Diamond faced each other, their Crystals in hand. All the Anti-Fairies floated behind Black Diamond, and the Fairies that had been freed from being statues were behind Diamond.

Queen Diamond turned toward Future Poof. "Poof, please join us," she asked. "The only way we can beat the Anti-Fairies is if we're equally matched."

"Yeah, right," Black Diamond sneered, and the Anti-Fairies sent a blast of dark energy hurtling towards the Fairies. The Fairies weren't ready, and were caught off guard.

Future Poof flew over next to Queen Diamond and helped her deflect the Dark Crystal's power. Two beams of magical energy, dark and light, hit each other, and each tried to overpower the other.

The power of the Dark Crystal seemed to have the upper hand, for the dark energy began to overcome the Royal Fairy Crystal's magic.

"Give it up, Queenie!" Black Diamond cried. "The Dark Crystal has been preforming spells again for nearly two centuries! You've only had your Crystal back for a few minutes! Face it, you're out of practice! You cannot defeat me!"

Timmy realized that the Anti-Fairy Queen was right. About Diamond being out of practice, that is. But what could they do? Then it came to him.

"Queen Diamond, I have an idea!" Timmy cried, hoping she could listen without losing her concentration. "Let my Fairy Godparents take Future Poof's place for a minute. I need his help!"

"All right, Timmy," Diamond replied. "But all three of your Fairies must fight, including Baby Poof!"

At those words, Cosmo and Wanda hugged Baby Poof, as if trying to protect him. "You want our baby to fight?" Wanda asked.

"His older self has been keeping an eye on the Anti-Empire for 200 years," Queen Diamond explained. "He knows how to defeat the Anti-Fairies better than any of us, even me! All three of you are equal to Future Poof's amount of fighting ability. It's the only way we'll be able to hold back the dark magic!"

Timmy saw that his Fairies were still reluctant. "I wish you would fight!" Timmy yelled, using his last resort.

"Darn it!" Wanda cried, and all three of them took Future Poof's place.

Future Poof appeared before Timmy and his parents. "All right, what's your great idea?" he asked.

Timmy mentioned for his parents to huddle up with Future Poof and himself. "We need the Yugopotamians to fight with us," he explained.

"The Yugo-po-whaty-whats?" Timmy's dad asked.

"The only beings in the universe who escaped the Anti-Fairy's takeover," Future Poof explained. "But Mark refused to ever return to Earth. How will we get them there?"

"I may be dead in this time period, but I'm here now, and you're still my Godbrother. So, technically, you're still able to grant me wishes," Timmy reasoned.

"Yeah, but what about the dome?" Future Poof pointed out.

"It's designed to keep Anti-Fairy magic out, not Fairy magic, right?" Timmy said.

Future Poof thought about that. "Yeah! This idea could work!" he realized. "So, wish away, big brother!"

"I wish all of Yugopotamia were here, ready to fight!" Timmy wished.

Future Poof hesitated. "Even Vicky?" he asked.

"We'll need all the help we can get," admitted Timmy reluctantly. He noticed his parents' confusion. "The King of Yugopotamia, Mark, is in love with my babysitter," Timmy explained. "Mark helped Vicky escape Earth and she became his Queen." Timmy turned back towards Future Poof. "I wish Vicky here, too!"

Poof! King Mark, Vicky, and the Yugopotamians appeared. Mark surveyed the battle situation. "Two armies fighting each other with beams of energy?" He turned toward Vicky. "Why are we at a Yugopotamian birthday party?"

"No, Mark, you're back on Earth, and we need your help!" Timmy cried.

"Yo, Timmy!" Mark cried. "You've, like, been brought back to life! Which side should we fight on?"

"The side where Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are fighting on," Timmy pointed to his Fairies.

"You go it, bro. We'll help your floaty friends," Mark promised. He turned toward Vicky. "My love, although you are outrageous with the Earthling torture device known as the chainsaw, I do not believe you can help us in this battle. Instead, please protect Timmy Turner and his parental units for me, k?"

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she agreed.

"Awesome!" Mark cried. He turned towards his people. "Come on, Yugopotamians, wanna become the most feared army in the universe again?"

"Yeah!" Mark's subjects cried, and added their ray guns to Queen Diamond's blast of magical energy.

The Anti-Fairies seemed shocked at the arrival of the aliens, but held their ground. Future Poof rejoined the fight.

Vicky blinked. "Is that my kid sister out there?" she asked, pointing at Queen Diamond.

"Yep," Timmy replied. "Tootie was secretly Diamond, the Fairy Queen."

"Wow," Vicky said. Then she noticed Timmy's parents looking at Vicky oddly.

"So," Timmy's mom tried to sound casual. "You married the King of a planet of gruesome space warriors?"

"Yeah," Vicky looked down. "Honestly, I was an evil babysitter. I tortured your son every time I watched him."

"Well, you seem to be making amends," Timmy's mom pointed out kindly.

Vicky smiled, and for the first time Timmy could remember, it was a kind smile, not an evil grin. "Well, I wanted to save my home planet," she explained. "My Earth food supply is running out, and the Yugopotamians mainly eat what we would consider garbage." Vicky paused. "And I guess I do feel bad about the past."

Timmy grinned. "Then welcome aboard, Queen Vicky."

"Thanks, twerp," she replied. "I mean, Timmy." They smiled at each other, and turned to see how the battle was going.

Even with the Fairy army having more soldiers than the Anti-Fairies, the bad guys were still in the lead.

And time was running out, for there were only ten minutes left before midnight, when the Anti-Fairies would become unstoppable.


	19. Chapter 18: Timmy's Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no! Ten minutes to midnight, with the Anti-Fairies in the lead? Is this the end? Will Timmy Turner be able to survive the wrath of the Anti-Fairies? Or will he rise to the occasion and prove the Prophecy correct?

Chapter 18: Timmy's Magic

Ten minutes. That was how much longer the Fairies had to save the universe.

Unfortunately, it looked as though it could not be, for the Dark Crystal's beam of power was inching closer and closer to Queen Diamond and the Royal Fairy Crystal.

But Timmy Turner had not given up hope just yet. He had faith in Diamond, and for a better future.

One minute later, although it felt like an eternity, the worst possible thing that could happen unfolded before the eyes of Vicky, Timmy's parents, and Timmy Turner himself.

The beam of black magic hit Queen Diamond right in the chest, causing her to lose consciousness. And the great Fairy Queen fell, landing on the concrete floor with a sickening 'Crunch.'

Black Diamond and the Anti-Army laughed triumphantly. "The universe is ours!" they cried.

Timmy could not believe it. He rushed over and kneeled over Queen Diamond. "Diamond, please," he cried. "Wake up! You have to stop them."

"Timmy," Wanda said gently. "It's too late. She's gone."

Timmy looked over at the Anti-Fairies, still celebrating their victory. "Does that mean Black Diamond will die, too?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, big brother," Future Poof admitted sadly. "Black Diamond will become all-powerful in a matter of minutes. After that, there's no way she can die."

Timmy wailed. He just couldn't believe it. After all the years of tormenting Tootie, he finally loved her, and had never gotten the chance to say he was sorry. "Oh, Diamond," he whispered, his tears falling all over her. "Oh, Tootie. I'm sorry. I love you, I really do!"

And with that, Timmy kissed the Fairy Queen.

After a few seconds of touching lips, Timmy stopped. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but Timmy had hoped that Diamond would somehow be retrieved by his kiss, like in a fairy tale.

But apparently, this was not a fairy tale.

Timmy choked back another sob. "I'm truly sorry, Tootie," he whispered. "I tried, I really tried. But it looks like I'm not the Hero after all."

And with those words, one last tear fell. It landed right on Diamond's heart, where the Royal Fairy Crystal lay.

"All right, people, break it up!" Black Diamond announced, ruining the moment. "The war's over! We won! Now get out of my property! Get out, get out, I say!" She began shooing the Fairy army out of the room.

"Goodbye, Diamond," Timmy said, taking in one last look at her. He turned to go.

And then he heard it.

Don't…go… a weak thought pierced through Timmy's mind.

I…forgive…you… it continued. I…love…you…too…

"Queen Diamond!" Timmy cried. He began fighting his way back toward her. "She's alive!"

You are the Hero, Diamond's thoughts continued, stronger and clearer this time. Your pure heart is equivalent to the greatest of magical powers. Timmy Turner, this is how you can beat the Anti-Fairies.

And with those thoughts, Queen Diamond arose.

"Let's try this again," she suggested aloud. "Only this time, we'll fight together. Okay, Timmy?"

Timmy grinned wider than he ever had before. "Yes, Queen Diamond," he announced. "I'll fight with you forever."

"One more thing, my love," Diamond requested. "Call me Tootie."


	20. Chapter 19: The Power of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very emotional chapter, I know, but it had to happen. It now looks like Timmy is truly ready to fulfill the Prophecy as the Hero. With Timmy's "power" unlocked, how can the Anti-Fairies beat him? Hopefully, they can't. Oh, and Queen Diamond will be called Tootie now.

Chapter 19: The Power of Love

Timmy Turner, alongside Tootie, stood in front of the Anti-Army once again. Behind the two were the Fairies and the Yugopotamians. Although they had only five minutes to win, Timmy felt more confident than since he had started this adventure, maybe even more confident than he had ever felt.

The Anti-Fairies were furious that they had to battle their enemy again, but they had the advantage. Still, Timmy was determined to prove that having an advantage doesn't always mean you'll win.

Black Diamond unleashed the power of the Dark Crystal once again, and Tootie unleashed hers. The dark energy was already overpowering the pureness of the Royal Fairy Crystal.

It was up to Timmy Turner.

Acting on instinct, Timmy closed his eyes and thought about those he loved. His mom and dad, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, all of Timmy's friends, and of course Tootie, all swirled through his mind. Timmy's heart filled with joy, and he shared this feeling with the Royal Fairy Crystal and Tootie.

It worked. At one minute to midnight, Tootie was filled with power, which allowed her Crystal to fight back, stronger than ever. The pure energy emitted from the Royal Fairy Crystal pushed the black magic away from the Fairy army, and right into the Dark Crystal.

The force of Timmy and Tootie's magic caused the Anti-Fairies to lose consciousness, just as they had done to Tootie. Black Diamond was lifted up by the Royal Fairy Crystal's power, and she was sucked into the Dark Crystal.

With one last blast of magic, Tootie sucked the Dark Crystal into the Royal Fairy Crystal.

And the battle was over.

Timmy watched as Anti-Cosmo's castle disappeared, leaving him, his parents, Tootie, Vicky, the Yugopotamians, and the Fairies were standing alone on an empty hill.

Silence.

Then, the sound of cheering arose from the bottom of the hill. All the humans in Dimmsdale, enslaved to the Anti-Fairies for nearly two centuries, began climbing up to where the Fairy army stood.

There was another sound as well, but only Timmy and Tootie could hear it.

It was the sound of the entire universe cheering.

"You're a hero, Timmy Turner," Tootie told him. "You've saved all the worlds, and almost completed the Prophecy."

"Almost?" Timmy was confused.

"There is one more verse to the Prophecy, my love," Tootie admitted. "One that only I know about.

"When the Past has intertwined with the Future,

And the Hero has successfully defeated her,

He must use some borrowed magic,

To prevent a future that will be tragic,

And only then will the universe be at peace."

"What could possibly that mean?" Future Poof wondered.

Tootie smiled. "Poof," she announced. "The Royal Fairy Crystal foretold this Prophecy. Only I know what it means. Basically, I have to lend Timmy the Royal Fairy Crystal and send him back to his own time. Once the Anti-Fairies arrive with the Dark Crystal, Timmy will use my Crystal to attack theirs. The Dark Crystal will be absorbed inside, and the Anti-Army will be sent back to Anti-Fairy World. The Royal Fairy Crystal will vanish, all the humans will forget this ever happened, and a more peaceful timeline will begin."

"What a minute," Timmy said to Tootie. "You said all the humans will forget this happened. Does that include," Timmy's voice dropped to a whisper. "Me?"

Tootie looked at her love sadly. "Yes, Timmy, you'll forget everything."

Timmy was shocked. "Isn't there some way we can make an exception?" he asked desperately. "Maybe we can make it so I won't forget until a few years afterwards?"

"I'm sorry Timmy, but no," Tootie said softly but firmly. "It's the only way I can be sure of a peaceful future."

Timmy looked Tootie in the eye, and then burst into tears. "It's not fair!" Timmy cried. "When I first fell in love with you, I vowed to treat you better when I got home. Now that I'll forget everything, I won't be able to love you!"

Tootie looked at Timmy sobbing, and made a decision. "Timmy Turner," she proclaimed. "I'll tell you a secret. Since you'll soon be forgetting everything, it won't change the timeline.

"When we're both twelve, my family and I will move away from Dimmsdale. You will be relieved to see me go. But when we're both 23, something very special will happen. You'll still have Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, for you will be doing everything in your power to not grow up. And then I'll return to you.

"I'll look and act more like I do when I'm Queen Diamond, beautiful and kind. You'll fall in love with me, but you believe you'll have to decide between your Fairy Godparents or me.

"Luckily, after sacrificing your Fairies to save me, the Fairy Council will allow you to grow up and have your Fairies, as long as all your new wishes are to help people. After a few months of doing that, you'll propose to me. The engagement ring you give me will be made with the Royal Fairy Crystal. You'll place the ring on my finger gently, and our memories of all this will return."

Timmy's eyes shone with joy. "We'll remember it all?" he whispered.

Tootie laughed, a sound more beautiful than anything Timmy had ever heard. "Yes, Timmy, everything," she promised him. "And once that happens, Queen Diamond will awaken once more."

Timmy smiled. He would see his love again! "I still have a few questions, though," Timmy admitted.

` "Ask away, Timmy," Tootie told him. "We have all the time in the world."

Timmy grinned at the joke. "Well, there's one line from the Prophecy that I still don't understand, the line 'The Opposite will place his hand.' What was that all about?"

"It has to do with how the Anti-Fairies retrieved the Dark Crystal," Tootie explained. "Anti-Cosmo's castle had a hidden cavern where they kept their Crystal. It was behind a door that only Anti-Poof, the opposite of Poof, could open. Anti-Poof placed his hand on an engraving on the door, and, well, here we are."

"Okay, but why didn't Black Diamond appear until you were awakened?" Timmy asked.

"Black Diamond did appear before then, just not to us. I didn't know this until just now, but she was trapped in Dark Crystal ever since the First War," Tootie told Timmy. "Once Anti-Poof opened that door, Black Diamond could communicate with others, but she talked to Anti-Cosmo and his son. All of this was her plan. When I was awakened, Black Diamond was able to escape her Crystal, kind of like her own awakening."

"But why are the Anti-Fairies still in existence, now that the Dark Crystal is back inside your Crystal?" Timmy asked.

"The Dark Crystal still exists, so the Anti-Fairies still exist," Tootie explained. "Hopefully, they'll never get their hands on their Crystal again."

Timmy nodded. "One more thing," he said. "How did the Royal Fairy Crystal get into my pocket?"

"After the original Fairy World was split in two, my Crystal left me to find the Hero," Tootie explained. "It was programmed to appear in your pocket once you discovered that the Anti-Fairies had taken over. Is that everything you had to ask, Timmy?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Timmy admitted. "I suppose it's time to say goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so, my love," Tootie confessed.

Timmy turned to Mark and Vicky. "Thank you for coming," he told them.

"No prob, bro," Mark told Timmy. "And I'll come back often to check on the Earthling's civilization, to see how they're, like, dealing with their new freedom."

"Hey, twerp," Vicky added. "Thanks for wishing me here. It was good to see my sister again." She turned towards Tootie. "Guess we're both royalty now, huh, sis?"

"Exactly," Tootie grinned.

Future Timmy's parents went up to Timmy's parents. "Do yourselves a favor," Future Timmy's mom requested. "Give the boy some freedom. He's got more responsibilities coming to him than you know."

"We'll try our best," Timmy's mom promised.

Future Poof looked into the crowd of Fairies and blinked in astonishment. "Mom, dad?" he cried.

"Poof!" Two of the Fairies cried, flying over to him. It was Future Cosmo and Wanda, who hugged their son like they'd never let go.

But eventually Future Poof broke his parent's embrace to look at Timmy.

"Timmy Turner," Future Poof said. "It was an honor fighting beside you."

Timmy grinned. "Same here, little brother," he replied.

Finally, Timmy turned towards Tootie, who was still holding the Royal Fairy Crystal. "Tootie, I…" Timmy began.

"It's all right, Timmy," she whispered. "I understand." And then she leaned down and kissed Timmy.

Neither of them wanted to stop kissing, but eventually Tootie pulled away from Timmy. "Until we meet again," she promised, offering Timmy the Royal Fairy Crystal.

"Until we meet again," Timmy repeated, taking the Crystal. It began to glow, and Timmy's parents, his Fairy Godparents, and Timmy Turner took one last look at this future. It was a horrible time for nearly two centuries, until Timmy arrived. Now he was the Hero.

But if Timmy succeeded in the last part of the Prophecy, no one would know what he had done, who he saw.

But, Timmy realized as he was beginning to disappear, it would only be the humans who forget. His Fairy Godparents would remember, and once Tootie awakened as Queen Diamond again, she'd know too.

And that was enough.

With a flash of pure white light, Timmy Turner left, prepared to make sure this nightmare would never come to pass.


	21. Chapter 20: The Final Battle Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! The Fairies beat the Anti-Fairies! But there's still work to be done. Timmy must go back to his own time and defeat the Anti-Fairies when it all began.

Chapter 20: The Final Battle Ends

Timmy's Fairies, his parents, and Timmy arrived back to their own time, standing in Mr. Crocker's classroom. The room was strangely empty.

Wanda looked at the clock. "It's the exact same time we left!" she realized. "Give or take a few seconds," she added.

The Royal Fairy Crystal began vibrating in Timmy's hand once more. "The Anti-Fairies are almost here," Timmy translated. "Cosmo, Wanda, poof me outside, now!"

"What about us?" Timmy's dad asked.

"You and mom go back to the house," Timmy instructed. "On the off chance that I don't make it, the two of you will still remember everything. That should alter the future enough to make a difference in it."

"Are you sure, Timmy?" Timmy's mom asked.

Timmy nodded sincerely. "The Crystal spoke to me, and assured me that it'll work. Please, go! Before I change my mind!" And Timmy ran to hug his parents, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"We love you, Timmy," Timmy's mom told him. She turned to look at Timmy's Fairies. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, it was good to see you again. You've been great friends to my husband and me, and an even better second family to Timmy."

"Thank you," Wanda replied.

"No problem!" Cosmo said.

"Poof, poof!" Poof added.

"We're ready to go now," declared Timmy's dad, also fighting back tears.

"Bye," Timmy whispered. He nodded his approval at his Fairies.

Poof! Timmy's parents disappeared. It may have been the last time Timmy would ever see them.

But he had to have faith in the Prophecy, and Queen Diamond.

Timmy wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Let's go, guys," he announced. "We've got a universe to save."

Poof!

Timmy and his Fairies appeared on the playground, hidden by the bushes, just as a dark cloud approached. Looking closely, Timmy could see that the cloud was a huge group of Anti-Fairies headed straight toward them. And Anti-Cosmo was in the lead, shooting beams of black energy from the Dark Crystal.

Almost everyone on the playground was screaming and running around in little circles. AJ was busy trying to figure out a scientific explanation for the attack, and Tootie was just staring at the Anti-Fairies, as if trying to remember something.

She probably was, Timmy realized. Tootie was, and will be, Queen Diamond. Maybe she feels she should know who the Anti-Fairies are.

But there was no more time to wonder. Timmy knew what he had to do: finish the Prophecy.

When the Past intertwines with the Future. Timmy Turner was the Past, and Future Poof was, well, the Future. Future Poof went back in time to see Timmy.

And the Hero prepares to destroy Her. Timmy was the Hero, and with Future Poof's help, Timmy prepared to defeat the true mastermind behind the Anti-Empire, Black Diamond.

The Opposite will place his hand. Foop, the opposite of Poof, had placed his hand on the door of the room containing the Dark Crystal. That was how the whole thing started.

The Anti-Fairies will take their stand. This was obviously about them taking over the universe.

And finally rule the Universe. That line was pretty much the same as one before it.

When the Future intertwines with the Past. Timmy Turner, the past, had gone to the future.

The Hero fights the battle that was once His last. In an alternate timeline, Timmy fought the Anti-Fairies and lost, resulting in his death.

With help from an unexpected friend. The unexpected friend wasn't Mark, neither of Timmy's parents, or Future Poof. It was Tootie, the most unexpected of them all. After all, she turned out to be Queen Diamond.

The war will finally end. Well, that was self-explanatory.

And peace will rule the Universe. Obviously.

When the Past has intertwined with the Future. Timmy had successfully saved the future.

And the Hero has successfully defeated her. Timmy had beaten Black Diamond back in the future.

He must use some borrowed magic. That, of course, was the Royal Fairy Crystal

To prevent a future that will be tragic. The tragic future was the future Timmy had seen.

And only then will the universe be at peace. Apparently, the universe would only be at peace when Timmy defeated the Anti-Fairies in his own time. The weird part was that the war would end when it began.

As nearly the entire playground panicked, Timmy Turner faced the Anti-Fairies bravely. The Anti-Fairies hadn't noticed Timmy yet, because they were still a few miles away.

Timmy concentrated on those he loved, hoping it would trigger the Royal Fairy Crystal's power and blow the Anti-Fairies away.

Nothing happened.

Timmy shook his head. "Guys, why didn't the Crystal react?" he asked his Fairies.

"Poof, poof!" Poof pointed out.

"You're right, Poof!" Wanda realized. "Timmy, you'll need more than just your pure heart to activate the Crystal. You need an army."

Timmy thought about it. "If Jorgen knew I revealed you guys to the entire playground only to defeat Anti-Cosmo, would he be okay with it?"

"You realize I already was, Turner, back when you defeated the Darkness," Jorgen's voice came from the bush.

"Aaaaah!" Cosmo cried out. "A talking bush! And it knows about the Darkness!"

"Puny Fairy!" Jorgen cried. "It is I, Jorgen Von Strangle, and I am the bush! I received an urgent message from my future self, just moments after you left his time, to recruit some help for your cause!"

"So, you're disguising yourself as a bush in order to talk to Timmy beforehand, without being seen?" Wanda asked.

"Uh, sure, let's go with that," Jorgen replied.

"Poof, poof," Poof said skeptically.

"Why would I turn into a bush just so that I could see what it was like not to have my muscles?" Jorgen cried.

"Anyway," Timmy interrupted. "I'm going to need all the help I can get. I tried activating the Crystal already, with zero results. Why was that?"

"Think, Turner," Jorgen said. "Who was at your side whenever the Crystal's power was at it's strongest?"

"Tootie," Timmy whispered.

"No, Turner, Queen Diamond of Fairy World," Jorgen corrected.

"Didn't your future self tell you that Tootie is Queen Diamond?" Wanda asked. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh," Jorgen blinked. "Well, file me a report explaining everything once this is over, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Cosmo saluted. Jorgen looked like he was trying hard not to strangle Cosmo.

"All right, Turner," Jorgen announced. "The Anti-Fairies are almost here. Go out and try to explain the situation to your classmates. And then you have to convince this Tootie to kiss you."

"Okay," Timmy responded. He nodded to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Let's do this."

Timmy climbed out of the Jorgen-bush, his Fairies still hidden behind. Timmy went up to AJ, who was putting some calculations into his calculator. "Fascinating," AJ declared. "These creatures must be from a very advanced civilization in order to possess the power of flight. Even I can't figure out how it works!"

"Not advanced, AJ," Timmy told his best friend. "Magical."

AJ looked up. "Timmy, magic is impossible," he laughed.

"AJ, you said it yourself, you can't figure out how it works," Timmy insisted. "What kind of science can't you figure out?"

AJ looked shocked. "No kind of science is impossible," he whispered. "Maybe it really is magic." AJ looked at Timmy suspiciously. "How did you know they were magic?"

"I'll tell you everything," Timmy promised. "I'll tell everyone everything. But I need your help, AJ. Can you get everyone to gather around me?"

"Of course, Timmy," AJ told him, and walked over to Trixie Tang and the other popular kids.

"What do you want, nerd?" Trixie asked AJ. "Can't you see it's the end of the world? I mean, come on, why would a super race of aliens be invading Earth if they're not going to worship me?"

"That's totally apocalypse stuff, egghead!" Veronica added.

"Forget that!" AJ cried. "Timmy Turner is about to do something super embarrassing!"

"Awesome!" Tad and Chad cried, and suddenly the entire student body was crowding around Timmy.

"Something super embarrassing? Really?" Timmy asked.

AJ shrugged. "Best way for the school to pay attention," he admitted.

Timmy took a deep breath. "All right," he whispered, then yelled "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, reveal yourselves!"

"Weirdo," Trixie whispered to Veronica.

But before the students could laugh at Timmy, the air above him shimmered.

And Timmy's Fairy Godparents appeared.

Everyone gasped.

While they were staring at Timmy's Fairies, Timmy began praying to the Royal Fairy Crystal, asking it to show the children of Dimmsdale what he had experienced on his journey to the future.

Then, as they watched his experiences though their mind's eye, Timmy telepathically begged the children to open their hearts to the people they loved the most.

The students did so, and Timmy felt the Crystal fill with power.

Finally, Timmy did the one thing that he never imagined himself doing.

Timmy kissed the annoying, shrill-voiced, geeky girl known as Tootie.

And Tootie kissed him back, filling the Royal Fairy Crystal to its maximum amount of power.

But just as they were really getting into the kiss, Timmy heard Anti-Cosmo yell "Tally-ho!"

The Anti-Fairies had arrived.

And every Fairy in Fairy World appeared above the children, wands pointed toward the Anti-Army.

"Now!" Timmy yelled.

The Fairies blasted all of their magical energy at the Dark Crystal, causing the Anti-Fairies to stop in mid-air.

But it wasn't enough to defeat them, so Timmy turned the power of the Royal Fairy Crystal onto the Anti-Fairies.

The Anti-Fairies vanished, and the Dark Crystal from Timmy's time period was sucked into the Royal Fairy Crystal.

The battle was over, the Anti-Army defeated, and the Prophecy was complete. The Royal Fairy Crystal floated out of Timmy's hand, and began glowing.

The Crystal was preparing to erase the humans' memories.

But before it could do so, Timmy Turned toward Tootie again. "See you in thirteen years, Diamond."

And Tootie smiled, because for just a few minutes, she had known enough about her true self to understand what her love had meant.

The Royal Fairy Crystal then flashed a beam of light across Dimmsdale, wiping the recent events from everyone's mind.


	22. Epilogue: A More Peaceful Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. With the Prophecy completed, and everyone's memories erased, we fast-forward thirteen years to the day Timmy proposes to Tootie! This chapter is told in the point of view of the Royal Fairy Crystal. BTW, there WILL be a sequel.

Epilogue: A More Peaceful Future

The Royal Fairy Crystal had waited thirteen years for this day.

The Crystal's master, Queen Diamond of Fairy World, will officially be awakened today.

Diamond's true love, Timmy Turner, had gone into the jewelry store where the Crystal had materialized as an engagement ring about an hour ago.

"Which one do you think Tootie will like the best?" Timmy asked his Fairy Godparents, who were disguised as buttons on Timmy's shirt.

"That one, definitely," the Fairy known as Wanda advised, pointed towards the Crystal.

"All right, you're the woman around here," Timmy replied, turning towards the salesperson. "I'll take it."

The Royal Fairy Crystal, now inside a box inside Timmy's pocket, squirmed with anticipation. Soon it would be reunited with its master!

Timmy went into the van he traveled in with Queen Diamond, who thought she was human named Tootie. "Let's go to the beach," Timmy suggested. "After all, it's our day off, and I know you wanted to see the results of your volunteer beach cleanup."

Tootie grinned. "Let's go then," she said, not knowing what amazing surprises awaited her at the beach.

The Royal Fairy Crystal could barely hold its excitement. Soon, it reminded itself.

Soon.

Soon.

The End (For Now!)


End file.
